The Truth Hurts
by Sandstorm.Amaterasu.Zira
Summary: Alternate history. With heartless leader Kim Jong-il still alive, North Korea fired a nuclear missile on April 12 2012 towards Japan only for it to be shot down. The asian countries are deeply troubled by their brother's actions, and with world being on the brink of World War Three they see if they can save him from the cruel lies that twist his once strong mind. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Plot: Alternate history. With heartless leader Kim Jong-il still alive, North Korea fired a nuclear missile April 12 2012 towards Japan only for it to be shot down. The asian countries are deeply troubled by their brother's actions, and with world being on the brink of World War Three they see if they can save him from the cruel lies that twist once strong mind.

Rating: T for violence, language, and disturbing scenes

Pairings: Giripan and Rochu if you squint.

Hey, first Hetalia fic, and I'm a little worried that they might be ooc. Human names will be used, and South Korea will be refered to as just Korea most of the time or Im Yong Soo. North Korea will always be addressed as his country name or his human name Im Hyung Soo

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the countries used in this story. The cover art and North Korea character both belong to Lo-wah.

* * *

Korea didn't hate his brother. No, he didn't hate him at all. He loved Im Hyung Soo very much. It was just that they never got to see each other, even though they lived right next to one another. The Korean War had sort of driven wedge between them, and after it was over his brother was never the same. North Korea had always wanted what was best for him, ever since they were kids. And when he couldn't convince his brother to convert to communism, he just cut himself off from him.

But now Im Yong Soo knew that what his brother had thought was best, turned out to be the worst.

He'd seen the news. He knew that his brother was in bad shape: what with all the food and power shortages, lack of human rights, lack of a proper economy and re-education/labour camps. Plus the fact that his brother's boss was completely out of his freaking mind didn't help either. What he thought had been best had turned his world upside down, backwards, and shook it till it was unrecognizable. Yes, he had known, and he did desperately want to help North Korea, help turn the country around, change him for the better but his boss said that would lead to disaster; first off his brother had large amounts of nuclear missiles, and God knew what else.

Korea was convinced that his brother didn't have the guts to actually launch one of those things, that he was all bark and no bite. He'd _never_ do that.

He had been wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

His brother had gone through with it. He fired a missile at his brother,- no not him-at his other brother, Japan. The attack had been completely unprovoked, and would of lead to the death of thousands-if not millions of innocent people if Kiku's goverment had found out about it and intercepted it, and shot it down.

The whole world had had been shocked at the sudden attack. Japan of course was mad, and surprised. He and Im Hyung Soo didn't get along but he didn't expect him to attack him like that. America was pissed because his buddy almost got nuked, _again,_ and the fact that if Japan had gotten nuked he would have lost his major supplier of video games. China, being the protective older brother that he was, was furious and worried for both siblings involved. Russia was just surprised that North Korea guts to use weapons of mass destruction on such a tiny nation as Japan. England and France expressed concern for the two nations, though England was a little more vulgar with his statement about the incident. Italy was terrified for Kiku, and for the fact that he thought he'd get bombed next, while Germany said he would send in military assistance if war was declared.

His other siblings were all concerned, but with varying degrees. Vietnam was surprised, but nothing much other than that. Taiwan called Japan pratically every five minutes to see if he was alright, and Hong Kong really didn't seem to care, but being deadpan as usual it was difficult to tell what he really thought.

Korea was mortified. His brother...North Korea...Im Hyung Soo had really gone through with it. He couldn't believe it as he heard the news from America on what happened. He listened in disbelief as tears dripped down his face.

"But that can't be, da-ze~!" He cried. "North Korea would never do that!"

He heard Alfred sigh, and reply, "I'm sorry dude, believe me, I'm just as pissed off as you are upset, but your brother did it. He tried to nuke Japan."

"Are...are you sure...? Im Yong Soo asked.

"Yeah dude," America answered solemnly. "Japanese officials said that the object they shot down was in fact an atomic nuclear missile."

"I...okay then. Later." Korea hung up before Alfred could say anything. He sighed bitterly, resting his head on his hand. He couldn't believe this. Infact he wouldn't until asked Japan himself what had happened.

And that is what he did.

_Hetalia~!_

Japan was not one who got angry easily. As seen with his friend Greece, he had a hard time getting mad. He would get upset, and flustered, but not angry. He was too patient, and reserved for that.

Except when it came to being attacked. To be more specific being bombed.

That made him furious. To think that someone had the nerve to drop a bomb on him, _again,_ was unthinkable. Kiku knew the damage that the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki caused (he'd been in searing pain and bed-ridden for months when it had happened) and from what his boss told him the bomb shot down was more than twice as destructive. And to make it worse they figured out that if the missile hadn't been stopped it would have finished its destination at Tokoyo.

So yes, Japan was very relieved that his people had been saved from the agony of being nuked, but even more mad at the very fact that he almost had been. Though you couldn't really tell (other than his flushed cheeks and somewhat narrowed eyes) he was enraged. It didn't make matters better when he found out it was his brother North Korea was the one who fired it.

Now, he already did not like North Korea, South Korea was admittingly annoying but Japan did love him as a brother should. It was just that North Korea was a different story. You see, unlike his brother, Im Hyung Soo and his government never got over the fact that Japan colonized him in mid to earlier twentieth century. Kiku was truly sorry for what he had done, and on many occasions before he was no longer allowed to visit North Korea he sincerely apologized to his younger brother, but to no avail. After that Japan just gave up and let his brother hate him.

And in return Japan started to hate him when he found out that some of his people had been abducted by North Korean officials, even though Im Hyung Soo's boss said that they hadn't done that.

That was other thing about his brother that irritated Japan; North Korea just couldn't tell the truth. No, he had to make up all these stupid stories, like how he had found a cave rich with coal, (The supposed coal filled cave had just been painted black) and Kiku had just learned that the leader of North Korea denied that they had fired a missile, and that they had launched a satellite. _A satellite._ A nuclear missle is _not_ a satellite. They weren't even trying anymore. At all.

_Hetalia~!_

There was a knock at the door. Japan hastily said goodbye to Greece and hung up the phone. He sighed as went to go open it. Now was not the time, not when he was this stressed out.

He opened the door, and saw none other than Korea and China. Great...

"I am sorry, but now is not the time to visit. Please come by later," Japan said as he tried to close only for it to be stopped by China's foot.

"Japan, we have to talk, aru,"

"Can't it wait till later?" Japan asked feeling his stress levels rise. Really, all he wanted was some time alone to calm his nerves. "I am very busy."

"I'm sure you are, aru," China replied. "But this cannot wait. We have to talk. All of us, aru," Japan glanced at a troubled looking Korea.

Japan looked back over at China be closing his eyes and sighing. "Alright," He opened the door. "Come in,"

After gathering around the small table, and being silent for a few moments, Korea felt something brush against his side. He looked down to see a small gray cat staring up at him with large blue eyes. "Aww, "He cooed, feeling a bit like his old self, reaching out to pet the little animal. "I've never seen you around here before, da-ze~."

"Oh, I just got her," Japan said. " Her name is Suki. Greece gave her to me."

"Why, aru?" China asked as he scratched the kitten's ears as she curled up onto Korea's lap.

"He said that cats relieve stress, and since I have been very stressed out because of the...incident...he thought he'd give me one." Japan clarified, and the mood grew gloomy once more.

"Right," China mumbled as he dragged his gaze back to Kiku. "That incident is what we came here to talk about, aru."

Japan raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Japan," Korea sighed as he looked up from the cat. "Were you really...was the thing you shot down really a-"

"A missile?" Kiku cut in. "Yes, it was definitely a missile. And a very powerful one at that, more than twice as devastating as the ones that were used on me before."

Im Yong Soo winced, and looked down at the cat now sleeping on his lap, and wishing he could be as carefree as her. "So it's true, da-ze~,"

"Unfortunately, it is," Japan grumbled.

"That's not the only reason we're here, aru," Yao's voice caused Korea to look up. "Is it Korea?"

"No, it's not," Korea sighed as he admitted. "We wanted to talk about North Korea,"

Kiku's mood instantly worsen. "What about him?" _'Other than he's a complete psycho, and ruthless dictator,'_

"I'm...we're worried about him," Im Yong Soo murmured. "He's...he's in trouble,"

Silence.

"He says he's doing great, but he's not. A nation is only as healthy as their people and his people are starving, and treated in the worst way ever. And I wanted to help him,"

"And we are, aru," Japan looked over at China with surprised eyes. "Because he is coming over here."

_Dead silence._ China half expected Japan to rip out his katana, or throw something, or at the very least yell.

Instead he got a very low, very cold, very flat, and very angry,_ "What?"_

"North Korea... Im Hyung Soo...brother is coming over," Korea braced for impacted.

Japan growled, his normally peach colored cheeks flushing red. "I will not allow this," He stated bluntly as he got up from the table. "How did you even get him to agree to visit?"

Korea looked up. " I'm not even sure how, or how I managed to hack into his email acount, but he's coming over at five. "

Kiku glanced at the clock. It was three-thirty, and let out another growl. "Does his boss know about this?"

"No, not at all," Korea said. "And that's probably the only way he'd be able to come."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Japan suppressed the urge to whack his brother on the head. "Do you know how much trouble we could get into if his boss finds out about this? We could all get killed! Who knows how many missiles he has? You could have very well have ended the world because of this foolish decision!"

"What about Im Hyung Soo?" Korea suddenly demanded, slamming his fist on to the table. The cat woke, startled. "What about my brother-our brother? We can't just stand and watch as he destroys himself! We have to help him!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Japan asked in a frustrated tone. "We've tried helping him before, only to be insulted for our kindness."

"We have to speak to him directly. In the past, all our efforts to relieve him have failed because his boss takes all the aid for himself and lies to him. If we speak to North Korea face-to-face we have a chance." Korea suddenly bit his lip and added very quietly, "I don't want you to go to war with him."

Japan's brown eyes soften. "I never said that I would."

"I know," Korea said softly. "But I just don't want to see my brothers fighting. We have to try and reason with him, da-ze~."

"He'll never listen to us." Japan argued.

"Not us, but he'll listen to China." Both nations looked at Yao.

"Korea may be right, aru," China sighed as he stood up. "I have the closest ties with him, so I might be able to get through to him, aru."

Japan still looked cynical about the whole idea. "So what? How do we know if North Korea isn't going to invade us while he's visiting?"

China walked over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We just have to trust him, and see if we can convince him to change, aru."

Japan sighed again, "So this is going to be how America would say an 'intervention'?"

"Pretty much, aru." Japan suddenly stared at Korea.

"What?" The normally happy-go-lucky nation asked. Kiku blinked.

"Oh nothing," He said. "It was just that I was waiting for you to say that interventions come from you."

"Oh," Korea blinked too, "Well they do, in case you're wondering, da-ze~."

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay first chapter done. Wow that was harder than I thought. I had it all planned out in my head, (okay mostly the later chapters) but I just couldn't figure out how to word them as they kept on changing. This being my first Hetalia story, I'm concerned that the characters may be a little ooc. Both South Korea's and North Korea's real names were a little confusing as I wasn't sure is the 'Soo' part of them was their last name or not, but I searched around some other fics and found that the 'Soo' part was always written when addressing them with their human name. I'm also worried that the story seems bland so far, but it'll get more detailed next chapter, promise. I think this is gonna be a three part story, but it might be a four part since I suspect chapter three will be really long._

_Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. I need reviews no matter how short! I need to be kept motivated!_

_P.S. Finished this at 5:41 AM and boy is my neck killing me! _

_P.S.S. The most annoying thing about writing this is as all the research I had to do. And still probably screwed a lot of things up. Feel free to scold me for everything that's wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

North Korea knew the truth. Yes, he knew it very well. He knew that he wasn't allowed to visit his siblings. He knew doing this would get him severely punished if he was caught. Not to mention the fact that it would also get who ever was involved in trouble too. So yes, he knew better than this, he knew better than to break the rules. But nevertheless, his brother somehow hacked into his email account, and even more amazing talked him into visiting him and Japan. Im Hyung Soo rationalized that if Korea went so far as to hack into his government's system (an already severe offense) that it must be very important.

The communist nation was no fool, he knew why he wasn't allowed to visit, well, anybody. It was to protect himself. He knew that his country was doing better than any other in the world. He had the lowest crime rate, his land was full natural resources, he had a strong military, and his people loved his boss very much. Communism had lead him to all the way to the top, and his was in the best condition he'd had ever been.

Which is why his boss wouldn't allow him to visit anybody. The other countries envied him, and spread horrible lies about his country. They said that his people were treated in 1984 style government. Now he didn't remember that year being so terrible as the other countries made it sound, that was actually a pretty good year for him. They lied that his people were starving, when that was clearly untrue. They weren't obese like that capitalist pig America's people. No he had one of the smallest number of obese people in the world. To his knowledge no one was very fat in his country, but no one was very thin. Everyone was happy and healthy. Everyone was perfect.

His loving boss Kim Jong-il told him not to believe any of these horrible lies. He said that he should stay away from other countries, even his own siblings to keep himself safe. Envy was a powerful thing and could turn even the most cherished friends against each other. And North Korea believed him. Why should he not have? His boss was very wise, and so was he. Anything and everything that anyone said to him that was not positive was just a lie. They were all just jealous.

Well then, if he was so smart, than why was he standing in front of his brother Japan's house, even though he knew he shouldn't? That was question that kept on nagging at him as he walked up to the door, and proceeded to knock. Should he be nervous? A chill went down his spine into his stomach. Should he be excited? After all this was the first time in a long time that he would be seeing his brother. No. His muddy gaze harden again, feeling more confident with the fact that he had a pistol hidden his boot holster concealed by his trousers. No reason to be nervous or excited at all.

There were footsteps, stuck somewhere between tremblingly slow, like a doomed animal forced to crawl out of hiding, and anxiously fast, like your running to someone you love. What a pity. There was no love here, Im Hyung Soo knew that for sure. Just jealousy and lies.

The sliding door opened, and there appeared his brother, Korea. _'He hasn't changed at, in appearance at least.'_ That was the only though Im Hyung Soo had. Nothing else. But to his brother, North Korea had changed. "Brother..." He said softly.

North Korea had changed, for the worse. He didn't look healthy at all. His military suit was still as crisp and clean as ever, and not a hair on his head was out of place, but it didn't fool him. His brother was horribly skinny, Korea didn't even want to think about what it looked like with the covering of his clothes. He was sickly pale, like he hadn't been outside in a long time. _'And he probably hasn't,_' Korea thought bitterly. He had dark circles under his eyes that looked like they would never go away, even with a few good nights rests. Only his eyes remained the same; hard, unwavering, and serious.

"South Korea." Came his brother's blunt reply. Im Yong Soo winced at the hardness of his voice. No warmth or love present in it. That was it wasn't it? He wouldn't even call him brother, or by his human name. It hurt Korea feelings much more than he ever expected it to.

He swallowed and said "Come in," And so he did.

_Hetalia~!_

Sitting around the table didn't ease the tension at all. Especially with North Korea and Japan staring daggers at each other. That didn't help at all. So much in fact that China and Korea expected one of the two angry nations to leap across the table started a fist fight with the other. Thankfully that didn't for North Korea broke the silence, and his words were not directed at Kiku.

"China, why are_ you_ here?"

His emphasis on the word 'you' was somewhat insulting, but Yao didn't seem to bothered. Instead he politely said, "I heard you visiting Japan and Korea, so I thought I'd stop by, aru,"

Im Hyung Soo narrowed his dark brown eyes suspiciously. The tension grew thicker and this time Suki or even Japan's other pets Tama or Pochi weren't there to lighten it. Korea shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his brother's eyes fall onto him. It was silent for a few more minutes before this happened.

"North Korea," Japan began as the Korea twins turned to him. "Do you know why you are here?"

Im Yong Soo would of flinched at Kiku's tone. The way he said was like how a very strict parent would ask their disobedient child why they were sent they had gotten detention before proceeding to spank them.

His brother however didn't appear to be afraid of Kiku at all. No, he looked him right in the eye, and said the following in a clear, calm, and somewhat casual way, "Well, I figured if South Korea went to such great lengths as to hack into my email account," He glanced angrily at his brother who looked down at the table, "than I figured it must of been pretty important."

"It is very important," Japan replied coldly, "Are you aware of what happened on the twelfth of this month?" Korea held his breath.

"Why yes, I do," North Korea declared in a matter-of-fact way, "My government tried launch a satellite. Unfortunately, there was an error with the launching and the satellite fail to make it into orbit."

There was a moment of shock, and Japan would have laughed at his brother's attempt to make up such a ridiculous lie if the lives of his people hadn't been threaten. "That's where you're wrong," He muttered icily. North Korea raised an eyebrow. "You didn't launch a satellite; you fired a missile. At me."

The tension snapped. "That is not true!" Im Hyung Soo protested indignantly, his eyes flashing furiously. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Japan almost rolled his eyes. "Come now, North Korea. For once in your life will you just tell the truth?"

"For once will you stop lying to yourself, _Nihon?_" North Korea shot back.

Kiku growled as Im Hyung Soo's hand twitched down to his gun, but luckily he didn't draw it. It was quiet again for a few more moments a the all crushing tension invaded into the room again. Korea let out his breath mutely, his lungs burning from holding it for so long. He glanced over at China, wondering why his older brother had not intervened yet. Yao just sat, observing the conflict.

Just then Japan thought of something. "North Korea," He said calmly. "Were you present at the launch of your 'satellite'?"

Im Hyung Soo didn't even blink, "No, but my boss informed about what had happened, and promised I could be present at the next launching,"

Japan inwardly winced. The _next_ launching? How many missiles were they going to try to hit him with? "I see," He whispered, his bangs hiding his brown eyes. He lifted his head, "Your boss is lying to you."

That possibly infuriated North Korea even more than being accused of what was practically attempted murder. "How dare you? My boss would never lie to me!"

Korea flinched, and wanted to hide underneath the table, but if things continued this way the table would probably get destroyed, and more than likely he would get destroyed too.

Remaining as polite as ever, Japan said, "Oh really?"

The enraged nation eyes flashed again, "Really! Now I see why he wouldn't allow me to visit you!"

Japan raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you all say horrible lies!" He snarled. "You spread lies about me!"

"They are not lies, North Korea," Kiku said slowly. "What your boss says to you are lies."

North Korea fumed. "They are not! I'll have you know that my boss would never lie to me! I don't have to take this," Im Hyung Soo started to rose from the table, and started to turn around. "My boss must be very worried abo-" His sentence cut off sharply.

A gray fog filled his suddenly aching eyes. He staggered another step. He felt his limbs suddenly go numb like they had been out uncovered in the dead of winter. He thought he heard his twin say his name, but it was so far away. A ferocious darkness grasped his mind as his vision went black and his feet slipped out from under him. He would fell on his face, if Korea hadn't suddenly rose from his seat, and caught him under his arms.

There was more shuffling as China and Japan rushed to his side. "Anniki!" Korea cried as he shook his now unconscious brother. "Anniki...oh anniki..."

"He'll be okay, aru," Yao comforted. "He just fainted."

A freezing stone of dread and realization fell into his stomach. Through his brother's clothes, he could fell every bone potruding from his skin. Korea felt his eyes burn. "Yeah," He mumbled sadly. "And I think I know why."

_ Hetalia~!_

_ Why did he have to be so difficult? That was what North Korea was thinking as he searched the woods for his brother? "Im Yong Soo!" He called, hoping for a response. He sighed. Why couldn't his brother be more serious like he was. Why did he have to be so rambunctious? Why couldn't he sit still for more than five seconds? _

_"Im Yong Soo!" He yelled again, this time getting a response. "Anniki!"_

_ North Korea looked around. "Korea!" He cried as he walked through some bushes towards the sound. "Where are you?"_

_ "Up here, da-ze~."_

_ Im Hyung Soo looked up. There his brother was, still grinning like an idiot, hanging upside down from a tree by a rope around his ankle. North Korea stared at him puzzled, and annoyed. "How'd you get up there?"_

_ "Well I was chasing a frog," His brown eyes as happy as ever. "When this rope got caught around my ankle, see?" He waved the entangled leg, "And I got pulled up here, da-ze~,"_

_ His less than thrilled brother stared at him with narrowed eyes before closing them, and sighing. North Korea pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long have you been up there?" _

_Korea looked around. "Oh, about an hour or so, da-ze~,"_

_ His brother sighed again. Oh why did he have to be such an idiot? "Alright," Im Hyung Soo said at last. "I'll get you down," _

_"Yay~ Thanks anniki!" Korea cheered. His brother just sighed again as he started to cut the rope with his knife._

_ "Hey anniki,"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Where'd you get the knife?"_

_ "From the kitchen."_

_ "Yao-nii let you have one?"_

_ "No, he doesn't know that I have this,"_

_ "If he did, you'd be in so much trouble, da-ze~,"_

_ "I know." _

_"Why do you have it anyway?"_

_ "Well in case I was ever in some compromising decision, I thought it would be best to have something useful with me,"_

_ "Oh. Hey anniki, can you be careful, and let me down easi-AHHHH!"_

_ Rope cut._

**_ THUD!_**

_ The little nation had fallen mid-sentence, but luckily not on his head. His back however was a different story. "WAAAH! Anniki! That hurt!" The normally happy nation cried, tears bubbling at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes. His back throbbed something horrible. _

_North Korea just stared boredly. "What did you expect?" He said dryly. "You fell. You should have been more careful to begin with,"_

_ Korea tried to get up, his tiny arms shaking. He felt nausua, and everything look like it was spinning. He plopped back down. "Anniki, I'm dizzy!" He whined._

_ North Korea just rolled his eyes. "Again, what did you expect? You've been upside down for over an hour." _

_The fallen nation sniffed. "Why you gotta be so mean, da-ze~?" He blubbered, rubbing his eye. Honestly, it's like his brother didn't even care._

_ "Now quiet," The more serious twin said as he pushed the knife back into his pocket and stalked over to him. "I'm not trying to be mean, but you must be more careful," He reached out at hand to the sad nation. Korea looked up, giving his brother a puppy dog eyed look, and let him pull him up. He stumbled almost as soon he was on his feet. Still dizzy, but not nearly as nausea. Unblanced and wobbling he clutched his brother's arm in an attempt to steady himself. "E-Everything's spinning, da-ze~..." He mumbled. _

_"For third time, what did you expect? You've been hanging from a tree by you ankle for an hour." North Korea deadpanned. "Now come on, let's go home. China's probably wondering where we are."_

_ "Okay," Korea muttered. His balance was starting to return and things were starting to focus. Hand-in-hand they started to walk home. _

_"Anniki?" _

_"What?"_

_ "Can I have a hug?"_

_ "No." _

_"Please?" _

_"No."_

_ "Please?" _

_"No."_

_ "Please?"_

_ "No."_

**_ "Please?" _**

**_"No." _**

_"Then your boobs belong to me, da-ze~!" Korea suddenly cried as he ripped his hand free and groped his brother's chest._

_ His brother instantly blushed red and smacked down his brother's hands as Im Yong Soo ran in front of him. North Korea shot out a hand to grab him, but his brother just tapped it and laughed, "Tag! You're it!" before scampering off. _

_"Get back here!" The somewhat embarrassed nation shouted as he ran after his perverted brother. Korea just kept laughing, and Im Hyung Soo couldn't help but feel slightly amused too._

What had happened? Why had the grown apart? They used to be so close, inseperable. Where had they gone wrong? Why weren't they friends anymore? The war. The Korean War had split them apart. It started when he had found out about communism. It had seemed like a good idea, in fact it was a good idea. It was so simple, everyone would be treated fairly. Everyone was equal. When he had told his brother about it, Korea didn't like it. He thought that capitalism was better. Why? Why would he think everyone being treated unfairly was better than being treated equally? Why should he think that the hard working should live in poverty, and that the lazy should be rich?

America.

America had filled his head with lies; about communism and capitalism. He said that communism was inferior to capitalism. He said that it was a stupid idea, that it would never work. In truth North Korea knew that America didn't like it because it was different from his system of government. He didn't like it because it would mean he and his boss wouldn't be rich anymore.

America. Alfred Jones. Had torn apart his family. If it hadn't been for him, he and his brother would still be close. They would still be friends. They wouldn't hate each other. Hate each other...no, he didn't hate Korea. Deep down he loved Im Yong Soo, it's just...it was just...

"Well it turns out he was packing after all, aru. Found a gun in his boot holster." A voice faintly said. China.

"I knew he would be. Find anything else?" Another voice. Japan.

"No, aru." China again.

"Well that's good, right, da-ze~?" A third voice. Korea.

Slowly, his senses returned to him. He was sitting on something hard, probably a chair. He was hunched over or his head hanging. His military hat was gone. His siblings were talking about him. His body twitched on its own. Korea didn't fail to notice this.

"Anniki!" Rapid footsteps and his brother was by his side. There was a hand on his bony shoulder. "Are you alright, da-ze~?" With more effort than usual, his eyes squinted open. A bright light stung and he squeezed them shut.

"Leggoofme..." He slurred. God he sounded awful and his throat was as dry as hell.

"Huh?"

"I said 'get off'." He growled a bit, his words still slightly drunk. He feebly tried to throw back his shoulder, but his body wasn't even strong enough to do that.

"Kiku, go get him some water, aru." Yao ordered. Surprisingly, Japan did it. With Korea still trying to talk to him, Japan came back with a small glass.

"Thank you, aru." Yao told his brother as he took the cup from him. Pacing up to the sitting country, hr kneeled in front of him and pressed the cup to his brother's pale lips. "Drink, aru." Using his other hand he angled North Korea's head back by the chin, and tilted the glass. Somewhat surprisingly, he drank, not even considering that it might've been poisoned (don't worry it wasn't). The water soothed his parched throat, and chilled his empty stomach. How long had it been since he had a drink of well, anything?

China stared at his brother. He noticed something on Im Hyung Soo's scrawny throat. Right on the left side of his neck was a large greenish purple bruise. In an instant China knew. It was a choke bruise. And he knew where it had come from. Tilting the glass more, he said in a slightly firmer voice, "Drink all of it, aru."

With some of the water dripping out of the corner of his mouth, North Korea finished the drink. Yao withdrew the glass, and he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. China stood up and looked down at him, his amber eyes all knowing. "North Korea, do remember how you got into this room, aru?" He asked.

Not fully, but North Korea did have an idea. He could rationalize pretty well. "I was carried here." He stated confidently.

"Yes, you were, aru," China replied, eyes narrowing. "But do you know why you were carried here?"

Now that he didn't know. He remembered getting up from the table after he and Japan fought, but nothing after that. "I-"

"You fainted," The eldest nation finished. "From malnutrition, aru."

"I...that is not true. I am not malnourished. I am doing fine!" He protested. China, nor anyone else in the room, except for North Korea, was fooled.

"No, you are not, aru. You are_ far_ from fine." North Korea shook his head.

"No...no you are lying to me. It is not true. It is _not_ true." He ran his hand through his hair. He felt something soft in it when he pulled it back. There in the palm of his bony hand, was a clump of his own hair. It went quiet. No one even appeared to breathe. The starving, trembling nation stared down at his hand wide eyed in horror and shock._ '...Im...Impossible...'_

The nation in front of him suddenly looked very sad. He let out a breath from his nose. "Im Hyung Soo," Yao said firmly as he reached his hand and easily plucked another tuft of hair from his brother's head. "Your hair is falling out."

* * *

_ A/N: Woo! That was a long one! Wow! Would of had this up earlier, but my friend came over for like four days and kept me distracted. I've been up all night again, as it's now 8:34 am here, but a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do. Remember, review please! I need to keep motivated! 8D _

_Special thanks to 3BFFs, Illusion Island, 0o The Lady Luna 0o, and Guest (even though your review doesn't show up on the review counter.)_

_Oh and the 1984 thing. 1984 is the name of a book, and in it the government is just the Norht Korean government. In fact, some people think that the government of North Korea was modeled after the government in the book._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_"Your hair is falling out,"_

After those words time appeared to have frozen for North Korea. Completely unaware of everything and everyone around him, he just stared at the clump of hair in his hand. His own hair was falling out. How long how long had he been like this? How long had he no there had to be another reason for this. There _was_ another reason for this. He wasn't starving at all. His boss would have done something about this by now. His incredibly wise and kind boss wouldn't have let his get this unhealthy.

His brown eyes were suddenly burning. "I...I..." Was all he could say.

"Now do you see anniki?" Korea asked. "We want to help you. You can't go on living like this, da-ze~."

Can't go on living like this? Can't go on living like what? Can't go on living successfully, and having happy people? _'No.'_ North Korea's eyes narrowed. He swallowed hard. "No not true," He muttered darkly. "Not true...at all,"

"What do you mean? Of course it's true." Came Japan's blunt response. The starving nation twisted his head around.

"Shut it, _Nihon!_" Im Hyung Soo snapped through clenched teeth. "You know nothing! My boss cares about me! He would never hurt me!"

Japan's raises an eyebrow. "Cares about you? I'm sorry to say North Korea, but it seems you know nothing about your boss,"

At this point Korea was just waiting for his twin to leap out of his chair and tackle Kiku to the ground. That would have been a sight to see. However North Korea furious brown eyes flashed and he shot back, "We'll see who knows who once someone tries to bomb your ass. And I'd _welcome_ that."

**SMACK!**

There was a loud painful slapping sound and North Korea's head was suddenly turned and faced the opposite way of which it was when he arguing with his brother. His cheek suddenly stung sharply and he wouldn't be surprised if there was a hand print on it now. His eyes looked down for a second before darting back up to see a very angry looking China glaring at him, his own hand somewhat pink from his own blow.

"That's enough, both of you, aru!" He growled as he glanced quickly at a somewhat startled Japan. "I won't have you treat each other like this!"

Neither Japan nor North Korea said anything. Not even the normally talkative Korea uttered a word. China closed hs eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. He was getting too old for this. "Look, North Korea, we just want to help you, aru."

Im Hyung Soo turned his head back. "I do not need any help." He muttered defiantly.

"Yes, you do, aru," Yao retorted, trying to keep his simmering temper from reaching boiling point.

"No," North Korea said again. "I do not,"

That was it. China snapped. Yanking the delusional nation up from the chair he dragged him over to long mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. "Look at yourself, aru! Look!"And North Korea did look. His complexion was pale, (minus the pink mark on his cheek from China's slap) but then again, it had always been. Dark rings were under his brown eyes, but that was because he hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple of days. He was thin, but that was normal. He had a large greenish purple bruise on his neck, but he had always had bruises on him. He saw nothing wrong, nothing out of the ordinary.

Still, he said in a rather quiet voice. "I...I see nothing wrong,"

China really struggled to not given to the urge to bash North Korea's head into the wall. Instead he quickly ripped open North Korea's shirt, a few buttons coming off and scattering onto the floor. Now, they knew that North Korea was skinny, and malnourished; it was practically common knowledge. But they didn't that he had gotten this bad.

You ever see those starving African kids in those commercials? You know, the ones that always look like they're about to cry while a narrator asks for someone to sponsor them?

Well try to think that, but somehow being twice as bad.

If those kids had seen Im Hyung Soo, they'd be trying to get him a sponsor. The poor nation's skin looked even unhealthier underneath. Sure his usually uncovered skin was pale, but at least it was not gray like the sky during a light drizzle. His stomach was shrunken in horribly. His ribs,-_dear God his ribs_-his ribs were so vividly pronounced that if you didn't know that their owner was still living you would have though that it had been science class's room skeleton with rat hide flung over it. In short North Korea looked so bad that it was a miracle that he was still living, let alone being able to walk around and talk.

If this story was a drinking game and you had to take a drink every time it got quiet then you'd have to take a drink now.

For that's what happened. It got quiet, ghastly quiet. So quiet that it made the last time it had gotten quiet seem as loud as screamo band concert. A heavy layer of horror and shock filled the air. From what they could tell if their emaciated brother had actually been aware that his country fired a missile it was his last stand and he wanted to go out with a bang.

Yao swallowed hard as he felt North Korea tremble in grasp. Never in his entire four thousand year old life did he ever see someone this underweight and not dead. He hoped his brother was seeing how horrible he looked."Well North Korea," He started softly. "Do you still think you don't need help, aru? Tell me, is this what a healthy person looks like? Does a healthy person look like their going to drop dead any moment, aru?"

China reached up and snatched another clump of hair from the trembling nation's head. "Does a healthy person's hair fall out like this, aru?" He asked again, his voice harder this time. The rest of his siblings said nothing as the show continued.

"Does a healthy person have a bruise,-a choke bruise, on them, aru? Do you want to tell me how you got it, aru_?"_

At this point Im Hyung Soo was shaking as bad as if he was standing in the middle of an earthquake._ '...Not true...there has to be another explanation for this...how long have I looked like this...?'_

"Well, aru?"

A moment later North Korea managed to stutter out, "I...I-"

"No," China cut him off swiftly. "It is not what you did. It's what he did, your boss, aru. He choked you, didn't he?"

In a feebly protest, North Korea shook his head and said desperately. "No, no! He didn't! He would never hurt me! He loves me!"

That only frustrated Yao more. "If that monster loved you he wouldn't have let you become this, aru! If he cared about you he wouldn't let your people starve! He loved you he wouldn't have choked you, aru! Damn it, Im Hyung Soo I raised you better than this, aru! You don't deserve to be treated like this, aru! You _know_ that!"

Take another drink 'cause it just got quiet

...It couldn't be true. His boss did love him. He always said that he did. His boss always had his best interests at heart. His very wise and loving boss always said he was doing great. Is...was this what great looked like...? Did doing great look like doing awful? His walls were cracking. Did doing great include fainting and your hair falling out? His walls cracked again. Did great look like you should be dead by now?

"Im Hyung Soo," China's voice again, but this time it was much gentler. "You can't go on like this, aru. You can't, you won't be able to, aru. If you do, you will die."

Die. For some reason that word deeply frightened him. He did not want to die. He had gone from thinking that he was perfectly healthy this morning to someone telling him he was on death's doorstep. No, he was perfectly fine! Wasn't he...? Yes, yes he was! No, no he wasn't! Yes, yes he-!

Fine did not look like this! Fine was not a walking skeleton! Fine was not was he was! It was all a lie! All a lie!

And then it hit North Korea like a freight train carrying two hundred tons of bricks. Everything he knew was a lie. Everything he had been taught was false. His boss-all the bosses he had ever had been lying to him! He had been wrong all along! terrible feeling of shock and helplessness swept up the poor nation. What was he to do now? How did he...what was he...?

It all came crashing down on him. Im Hyung Soo's walls finally shattered and he admitted defeat. Hanging his head, he felt tears start to run down his pale cheeks. "I...you're...alright."

"Hmm?"

"You're right," He said louder, trying to still his quivering voice. "I know that I am not fine. I know I need help. I know that I am not-"

"Suppose to be here,"

You know instead of taking another drink, just slam the bottle or glass down and watch it shatter and you'll get the exact feeling all the nations got when they heard that voice.

There, standing in the door way between to armed bodyguards was none other than North Korea's boss, Kim Jong-il. They nations stood there, stunned and almost frightened by the man's sudden appearance. He just smiled and took a step forward toward China and the trembling North Korea.

"Not suppose to be here." He said again. "Poor North Korea, I would be crying too if I was forcefully taken from my home. Oh, and look. They've ruined your shirt. Oh, don't worry; we'll get you a new one."

The man spoke in a sickening, obviously false understanding , the man's very presence was sickening.

Kim jong-il suddenly looked at China his fake kind face melting into a stern one and he frowned. "China," He said sharply. "Would you be so kind as to let my nation go? You're frightening him."

_'Your nation?'_ A disgusted thought ran through Yao's head._ '**I'm** frightening him?'_ Though it was the very last thing the four thousand year old nation wanted to do, he did not want to risk his siblings getting shot by the two guards and would undoubtedly shoot if ordered to. So, very reluctantly and slowly, he released his younger brother from his grasp.

Smiling somewhat smugly, the North Korean leader then said in the same mockingly sincere voice, "I'm sorry, North Korea. We came as soon as we could. Gentlemen, please show North Korea to the car. I'll be there shortly."

The two guards glanced at each other before one asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

The man turned his head and smiled. "Of course. I'll be fine. I just want to have a little chat with my friends."

The guards looked at each other again but then nodded. Kim Jong-il turned back to his trembling nation. "Come along, North Korea,"

Eyes still teary, Im Hyung Soo quietly said, "But..."

However his weak protest was cut off as his boss raised and eyebrow and North Korea flinched as if struck. "I...yes sir..."

And with his head hanging low, North Korea walked slowly towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, Korea, who possibly never been quiet for this long in his life except when he was sleeping suddenly burst out, "North Korea!"

His twin froze and turned his head. His brown eyes were dull and hopeless.

Korea swallowed hard. "I...we love you."

And just for a second Im Yong Soo thought he saw spark of shock flash in his brother's sad eyes before they returned to normal.

"But I love him more," The mad leader retorted. "Now run along, North Korea."

Hesistantly, the nation followed orders and was guided away from his siblings. Korea wanted to chase after his brother and save him, but his legs wouldn't move for some strange reason. Once the front door was heard sliding shut, all eyes were on the North Korean leader.

"Gentlemen," He began friendly enough, "I know what happened here was not a kidnapping. I know that North Korea went willingly and I assure you; he will not be punished."

"You're lying," Yao muttered. "I saw the condition he was in, the bruise on his neck. We all saw it, aru."

"Well, North Korea's always been how people would say a 'klutz'. Honestly, I could give him all the training in the world and he'd still trip over his own two feet."

"That is not true, aru." China hissed. "I raised him before you were even born, aru. I know what he is really like."

"Really?" Kim Jong-il sneered. "You raised Japan here too, didn't you? You thought you knew what he was like. That is, until he quite literally stabbed you in the back."

"That was long time ago, aru!" The four thousand year old nation snapped. "Kiku was a different person back then!"

"Oh, you still call him by his human name?" The leader asked. "After everything he's done? Well then, China answer this; will you forgive North Korea if he ends up killing Japan and South Korea?"

"My brother would never do that, da-ze~!" Korea protested furiously.

"Are you sure? He seemed like he would during the Korean war, and he's gotten even stronger now. Maybe he won't kill you, but he will take over you. You and your twin will finally be reunited. In the best future alive, in the worst in death."

At this point all thought left Korea's body and he lunged at the cruel man, wanting to tear him limb-from-limb. Luckily, Japan grabbed him just time and held him back, the angry Korean struggling and shouting profanities.

The leader just smirked."I can get North Korea to do anything I want him to," He chuckled. "He'll listen to whatever I say."

"He still won't do it, aru."

"Oh, if he won't do it. I will. All it takes is just a push of a button these days. Oh and Nihon. I will hit my target eventually."

"I'd like to see you try," Japan growled.

Kim Jong-il just smiled again. "Oh I will, don't worry. And very soon, you'll be next, South Korea."

Im Yong Soo was just starting to cease his swearing and struggles. "You just try, you bastard!"

"I already told you that I will. No matter what the costs. They say a captain always goes down with his ship."

"North Korea is more than just a 'ship', aru. He's a person too! You can't treat him like this, aru."

"Japan treated him no better." Kiku winced.

China then muttered very darkly, "You're a mad man."

"We shall see."

_Hetalia~!_

The journey home long and quiet. His boss didn't say anything to him at all. No one did. It was eerily silent all the way. Im Hyung Soo was tired, but did not fall asleep on during the trip. No, he was much too anxious for that. He knew his boss knew that he he hadn't been forcefully taken away. His clever boss didn't think that for a second. Not knew what he had done was bad. He had broken the number one rule, and now he was going to pay for it. His boss would undoubtedly be mad, no, furious with him. His boss would punish him for sure. You see, even though his boss was very kind and loving he was also very strict. North Korea cringed. How could he be so stupid?

When he arrived home, his boss instructed him to follow him into dining area. There at the table was a small bowl of white rice with a pair of chopsticks. North Korea was surprised. Wasn't he going to be punished? Wasn't food a reward, something he didn't deserve? He stared at the food before his leader's voice made him jump.

"Eat up, North Korea. You've had a long, fretful day." Though his boss's voice was cheery, it was still an order.

Not wanting to further anger his leader, North Korea sat down and cautiously began to eat. It tasted alright and nothing was happening to him yet. Yes, of course his boss wasn't trying to poison him. Why would he? His boss loved him, right? Right...?When he was half way done his boss spoke to him again. "Those other countries didn't hurt you, did they North Korea?"

North Korea stopped eating and looked up. He swallowed. "No, sir."

"You were crying when we got there?" His boss pointed out. "Why?"

Suddenly a rock felt like it had been dropped into the nation's stomach. "I..."

"You said 'I am not' when I entered. What aren't you?"

Biting his lip, he knew he had to say something. "They said I was weak, sir. But I know I am not."

Kim Jong-il nodded. "Ah, so you were saying that you were not weak?"

"Yes, sir." The knots in his stomach seemed to lessen.

"But you were crying. Why?"

The knots in his stomach returned and tripled. "I..." What was he supposed to say?

Suddenly his leader sighed. "It's alright, North Korea," He said while walking over to the nation. "You do not have to tell me if you don't want to. I think I already know."

He did? Im Hyung Soo forced himself not to shudder at that thought. "Sir...?"

"What else did I want to tell you? Oh yes, we will be embargoing all products from China."

Now that North Korea knew wouldn't be good at all. "But sir, more than half are imports are from China."

"Your point? You should be grateful that you are still trading with your brother South Korea. Besides, " His boss put a hand on his bony shoulder. "We are quiet capable of taking care of ourselves, aren't we?"

It still didn't seem right. "But, sir..."

The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip hard. "_Yes,_ North Korea?"

Knots tripled again. "I...nothing, sir."

The grip relaxed slightly. "Are you sure?" His boss asked. "No questions, concerns or complaints?"

In an instant North Korea remembered something. "Just one, sir." He said meekly.

"Hmm?"

"My hair," Im Hyung Soo started slowly, reaching up and easily pulling a small tuft from his head. "Seems to be falling out."

His boss just patted his shoulder. "Oh that? That is nothing to be concerned with. You see, weak old hair is falling out so new, healthy hair can take its place."

Oh. _Oh_. That made sense. Perfect sense, he should have thought of that before. "I see. Thank you, sir."

Smilng and removing his hand from the nation, he stated the following, "You're welcome, North Korea. Now once you finish your dinner I want you to up to your room and get rest, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good night then."

"Good night, sir." His boss he was finishing his meal, Im Hyung Soo couldn't help but feel more uneasy than he should have.

Over the next few days North Korea noticed some changes. His laptop was gone. That gave him a sinking feeling. His boss _did_ know what had really happened. But he never spoke up about it. In fact his boss was nowhere to be found. Curious though he was about Kim Jong-il's where abouts, he never asked about it. He more than likely wouldn't get an answer anyways.

Besides, that was the least troubling of his changes. More of his hair was falling out and he failed to notice any new hair growing in. He didn't complain though. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. His boss must be very busy and probably didn't want to be bothered by his trivial imperfections.

No, he didn't utter a word of woe when walking up the stairs seemed to tire him out much more than it did before. He didn't whine when he would stand and then suddenly wake up on the floor after hours had apparently passed. No, though it was troubling and soon after frightening him, he didn't say a thing.

Days passed and North Korea had barely gotten anything to eat. He wasn't hungry, just feeling horribly weak. Maybe his brothers were right. Maybe he was in trouble. Maybe he should say that's what he decided to do. On the fifteenth of May he was going to confront his boss. No matter how afraid he was he was sure his boss would understand, or at the very least, hear him out.

He never got a chance to tell his boss anything that day, though. He'd been feeling weaker and more tired than usual. He walked slowly to the top of the stairs when that cruel gray fog that had been plaguing him for days returned to his eyes. _'No...not here...'_ he thought desperately as his limbs went numb again.

_'...not here...'_

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Im Hyung Soo fell.

_Hetalia~!_

_One broken wrist._

_Three snapped ribs._

_One punctured lung._

_One fractured skull._

That was just the beginning of injuries that North Korea had sustained after he had fallen down the steps.

_Weight: Sixty eight punds. Should weigh at least one hundred and twenty five pounds._

_Severely dehydrated._

He should have spoken up sooner. But now it was too late.

_In a coma._

Much too late.

_Unlikely to ever come out._

Something big had happened. His people were rebelling. They were _rebelling._ They weren't scared anymore. They weren't brainwashed anymore. And neither was Im Hyung Soo. Deep in the recesses of his damaged mind he was through listening to his boss. His boss wasn't loving at all. His boss had caused his destruction as well as his own. A captain always goes down with is ship he had said but he was lying. The coward was fleeing.

His entire land was in chaos; people were rioting in the streets, entire towns up in flames. The military would have stopped them if not more than half of it been on the people's side. Other countries sent in troops to help the part of the army that was trying to maintain order only to be crushed by the resistance.

The people who didn't support the rebellion were dealt with brutally; either exiled or killed. The same went for those still under Kim Jong il's spell. They didn't want anyone to slow them down. They wanted to make a new country; no matter what the died in the great rebellion, and North Korea's already broken body was mauled even more. They had found his boss and most of his family. The government officials were found also. And they were all executed. Kim Jong-il went from being worshipped as a god to being sacrificed like an animal. Some people say that he actually believed he was invincible. He would never know to the extent at how wrong he was.

Then after the executions, the capital was burned to the ground. And with it was Im Hyung Soo. The country of North Korea ceased to exist.

_Hetalia~!_

The world was used to these horrible things happening, used to countries coming and going. It was nothing new. But did not make any easier for those who knew them Allies, all except for China, were surprised but not really shocked. They knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later and what do you know, it happened sooner. America sent in relief to North Koreans, er, people in need. England and France did nothing. Russia sent sunflowers to China to help cheer him up, but it didn't work.

Nothing did. China felt like he had failed once again in four thousand year old life. He felt like he could done more, but in truth if he had done anything, more people would have gotten hurt. And now he just hoped that Im Hyung Soo was happy-where ever he was.

Though they had never liked each other, and the other tried to kill him, Japan could help feel sad for the death of his brother. He never liked North Korea, but he didn't wish for him to burn to death. But more so he felt bad for South Korea. His normally happy brother was more than certainly distraught over what had happened.

And he was distraught over it. No, he was heartbroken. He had failed to save his brother. He'd had been so close to saving him, but he failed anyways. He was just learning about how his twin had died. He had burned to death. People tried to comfort him by saying that North Korea didn't feel anything because he had still been in a coma at the time, but that didn't reassure him. It was still a horrible way to go.

Apparently all that was left of the nation was bone fragments, ashes, and his red hair ribbon which had been taken off of him sometime after he had fallen. That was all. Er-not really. Korea still had his twin's military hat and gun which for some reason no one thought of using when Kim Jong-il had arrived at Japan's house. It was probably for the best that no one did though. Japan gave him North Korea's things claiming that he had no use for them.

The rest of his siblings were slightly troubled, but carried on. Several months later it was like North Korea had never existed. And that just upset Im Yong Soo even more. It was like they didn't even care. He knew he had to move on, but he felt like he couldn't. Maybe it was his brother's things that were stoping him from getting over it? Yeah, that was it. He should go and return them to his brother, or at return them to his land.

It had been a long time since Korea had actually visited his twin's land. Much of it had changed, that was for sure yet most of it was the same. Forests still blanketed the mountains which remained beautiful as ever. A feeling of nostalgia over came him as he remembered the faithful day where he had gotten stuck upside down and a less-than-amused North Korea got him down.

A small smile tugged at his lips. He wondered if his brother ever reminisced like this. A darker thought replaced the lighter one and Korea wondered if his younger self had the knowledge of things to come would his brother have listened to him? No, no he wouldn't have. North Korea was stubborn and a skeptic and would have just said that he probably had a nightmare or something.

Pacing through the woods he briefly wondered where his brother would like his things to be buried. Or would he like them returned to his capital, or what was left of his capital. Or maybe-

Who was that?

There was a small Asian girl standing just about twelve feet in front of him. She was were traditional Korean clothing and had her long brown hair tied in a long hanging pony by red ribbon tied in a bow. She looked like she could be no more than five.

_'What's a five year old girl doing this far out in woods?'_ Korea thought. The girl didn't even seem to be aware of his existence as she was too busy doodling something the dirt with a long stick.

Curiously, Korea walked up to the child. "Hi,"

The girl didn't look up. "Hello."

"Are you lost, da-ze~?"

"No, I know my way back home." A low hanging hair curl hung from the left side of her head.

"What's you name, da-ze~?"

"Im Yang Gae."

"Oh. Mine's Im Yong Soo."

"Mmn."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Planning out a system of government." She replied simply.

Korea gave a small laugh. "Aren't you a little young to be planning things like government, da-ze~?"

The girl shook her head. "No, my boss said I should start brainstorming ideas."

"Aren't you a little to young to have a boss?" He laughed again. _Maybe..._

"Do you ever get tired of asking questions?"

"No, why? Do you get tired of answering them, da-ze~?"

"Yes, I need to concentrate."

Im Yong Soo just smiled. "Look kid, I think you should leave the system of government to the people of North Korea, da-ze"

This made Im Yang Gae look up. Her brown gaze was confused. "But I am North Korea. I have to do it."

That made him grin. He had thought so. "Well then, North Korea," He said reaching in to his messenger bag, pulling out his brother's military hat and placing it onto the child's head. "I think this belongs to you, da-ze~."

**-Fin-**

* * *

_A/N: Woo, ho-ly shit, it's finished. And. it. took. for. ever! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this was just so hard an awkward to write. If I don't do anything within the next year, Kim Jong il's ghost has killed me. Lol, everyone's so ooc here, and I probably made millions upon millions of mistakes. WAAAAAAHHHH I can't do anything right!_

_Special thanks to: Illusion Island, 3BFFs, 0o TheLadyLuna 0o, serenity-topaz, A.R.C Fangirl 0w0v, SilentAce and Guest even though your review still hasn't shown up on the review counter yet._

_P.S. It's 6:37 PM here and no, I did not stay up all night to finish this._

_P.S.S. For behind the scenes follow the link on my profile. It's below my Youtube link. THANKS!_

_P.S.S.S. GOD, WHY ISN'T THERE A SPELL CHECK IN DOC MANAGER ANYMORE? IIT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL AS I DO NOT HAVE A SPELL CHECK ANYWHERE ELSE!I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES. I HAVE NO EXCUSE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_


End file.
